


His Student the Pirate King

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Reincarnation, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Reborn fails to make Tsuna a Mafia Don, and instead, finds himself becoming a Pirate.





	His Student the Pirate King

Luffy probably shouldn’t have walked into the mysterious glowing cave of mystery. He should’ve known his crew-friends-Nakama would follow him. But he did, and they did, so now they were falling through a glowing void of mysteriousness together. 

And so when Straw Hat Luffy opened his eyes in a strange new world, he knew his nakama would be there too. Because they fell through the mystery void together. He just had to find them...again.

* * *

Renato had a problem. Itemitsu had said his son was weak willed and ‘fluffy’. Itemitsu was full of shit. 

“I am Monkey D. Luffy,” the last resort Heir of Vongola said, his dying will burning in his amber-brown eyes, holding a straw hat in his hands. “And I will be Pirate King.”

So here’s the deal. The kid, Luffy or Tsuna or whatever, was supposed to tke over the strongest Mafia Familiga in the wold, but refused on the basis that he was a ‘Pirate Captain’. Reborn tried to intimidate the brat, and found himself being laughed at by the damned brat who was actually only half as stupid as Itemitsu made him out to be.

Now, there’s no way Reborn’s going to lose to some kid, so he sets out to convince the kid being a Mafia Don is better than being a Pirate Captain. 

When the infamously lost teenage ‘Bounty Hunter Zoro’ from Mafia land wanders into Namimori, Reborn thought he might be able to convince ‘Luffy’ to take over Vongola. The two teenagers go along just fine, and already seemed to have a close trust and worked well in a fight. 

“I’m Roronoa Zoro, First Mate and Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates.” the bounty hunter said. “I’ll be the greatest swordsman in the world.”

Reborn lost that battle, but the war wasn’t over yet. He just had to convince both teenagers the Mafia was better than Piracy, or that the Mafia was modern piracy. Whatever works right?

One thing led to another, and somehow Reborn’s student ends up on the News with a tearful orange haired girl ‘Kyoko’ but who only answers to Nami, unless it’s Zoro who calls her ‘Witch’. Reborn knew he’d lost even before Nami introduced herself. Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. Shortly after Nami joined the ‘Pirate Crew’ came ‘Hana’ who went by Robin. Another lost cause, Reborn knew, because Robin claimed to be the historian of the Pirate Crew. Why did a pirate crew need a historian? Reborn didn’t know and did not ask.

A half-cyborg teenager named ‘Franky’ showed up from America, having seen the trending News report online. And with Franky, came Skull-call-me-Brook who was, somehow, also involved in this mess. 

“Mafia.” Reborn said, sitting at the dinner table with the odd bunch of over powered teenagers.

“Pirates.” they said, not once stopping their battle for food. 

He wasn’t sure how he’d go about convincing them to join the Mafia. They were a fully functional familiga on their own. Even though they all have some type of connection to the Mafia already, they were all willing to drop any prior commitments to follow Luffy-Tsuna into the currently uncertain depths of piracy.

When a teenage celebrity chef in France disappeared from the media, Reborn hadn’t noticed. When that teenage celebrity chef started cooking their meals and pampering Nana Sawada, along with the other women in the ‘crew’ well, Reborn did notice that.

“Sanji.” He said. “The Cook of the Straw Hat Pirates.”

And that was...that was the day Reborn stopped trying to convince the Pirates to be Mafia. 

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Brook. Reborn didn’t know how this could get worse. 

When the Varia arrives, suddenly Reborn knew how this could get worse. Usopp was a Varia trained Sniper. Tony Chopper was a prodigy from Vongola Medical. Both ditched their respective jobs to join the Straw Hat Pirates the moment they met Luffy. 

So, when Luffy turned seventeen and left Japan to become Pirate King with his crew, Reborn sat back and watched.

Governments fell. Wars were fought, and won by the nine person army. The Mafia was gutted as a byproduct of the Straw Hat’s various morals and determination to do whatever the hell they wanted. Luffy was made ‘Pirate King’, the nations of the world cowered at his name. The most wanted man in the world, who had one way or another, gained everything this world had to offer him. 

While Luffy was off becoming Pirate King, Xanxus was rebuilding the Varia into an international Military force capable of challenging the Pirate King. Reborn had front row seats to the rise of a new world order. 

When Luffy was labeled Pirate King, Xanxus made his international military force public. Fleet Admiral Xanxus Varia. It was then that Xanxus declared war on the Pirate King Luffy. 

The world trembled a the war that raged, legends were created and dreams were sparked, and the Pirate King was captured. Carted back to Namimori for his execution, the world watched with baited breath. 

Of course, Reborn was at his ex-student’s execution. Unable to resist the curiosity, he’d asked the soon to be dead young man where he’d hidden all his most important treasure.

“You want my treasure?” the Pirate King asked. “Well I’m not telling.”

And then he was dead, the crowd rioted, and Reborn knew that it was that moment that started the Great Pirate Era. 

The Pirate King’s crew faded into the shadows, eventually joining their captain in death. Zoro, the last of the Pirate King’s crew, lost his title and his life to a young female swordsman. 

A few weeks after the funeral, Reborn meet a young girl with fire in her eyes. 

“I’m Nico D Uni, and I will be the Pirate King!” she said. And Reborn believed her. He supported her, trained her, and she turned around and broke the Arcobaleno Curse.

“Who are you, truly?” Uni asked.

“Renato Sinclair,” he said. “And I’m going to be the World’s Greatest Marksman.” 

“Join my crew.”

So he did, and the world was never the same again.


End file.
